


So It Begins

by DeadMilitia



Series: 100 One Word Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 100 one word prompts challenge, Adventure, Crying, Detention, Fluff, Halloween, I'm not going to tag all 100 words, Ink, No Smut, Pet, Phil is an angel, Role Playing, closet, clumsy, dance, maybe a tattoo?, oneshots, probably slow dancing, prompts, teacher, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: My attempt at a 100 One Word prompt challenge. This just lists the 100 words. I hope you enjoy and these stories will not be done in order by the list.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintoplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintoplace/gifts).



So this might turn into a huge mistake, but oh well. I already have the first one written and will post it after I post this. This is more of something for me to do on nights like tonight where I want to write but don't know what I want to write. Oneshots help get my creative juices flowing, so I thought maybe this would be good for me.

1\. Pride

2\. Unprofessional

3\. Pizza

4\. Morning

5\. Ripples

6\. Desk

7\. Handprint

8\. Devotion

9\. Unique

10\. Burn

11\. Innocence

12\. Ink

13\. Escape

14\. Pet

15\. Detention

16\. Photograph

17\. Water

18\. Time

19\. Limit

20\. Secret

21\. Yesterday

22\. Home

23\. Mystery

24\. Shadow

25\. Manners

26\. Distance

27\. Old

28\. Movie

29\. Celebrate

30\. Breathe

31\. Fruit

32\. Loser

33\. Promise

34\. Teacher

35\. Determination

36\. Adventure

37\. Wild

38\. Suspense

39\. News

40\. Oblivion

41\. Dance

42\. Dense

43\. Special

44\. Building

45\. Clumsy

46\. Sanctuary

47\. Father

48\. Wand

49\. Toad

50\. Tradition

51\. Storm

52\. Test

53\. Lock

54\. Closet

55\. Smile

56\. Quiet

57\. Confrontation

58\. Foreign

59\. Angel

60\. Progress

61\. Cabin

62\. Toys

63\. Last

64\. Creature

65\. Forgiveness

66\. Rules

67\. Humour

68\. Cat

69\. Glass

70\. Miscommunication

71\. Observant

72\. Accident

73\. Sigh

74\. Treasure

75\. Cry

76\. Beauty

77\. Clock

78\. Wish

79\. Parent

80\. Unexpected

81\. Dark

82\. Candy

83\. Journal

84\. Rain

85\. Fall

86\. Ghost

87\. Key

88\. Two

89\. Memory

90\. Childhood

91\. Dirt

92\. Wrinkle

93\. Pink

94\. Hiding

95\. Present

96\. Odd

97\. Strawberry

98\. Music

99\. Couch

100\. Light

Well, there are my 100 words. I already have some ideas for some of the words but others will be a challenge. I'm going to keep these smut free because I know some people aren't comfortable with smut. I'm also dedicating these to my good friend, Lola, a.k.a fallingintoplace since she's going through a hard time right now. Hopefully by the time you're reading this I'll have a lot of oneshots to make you happy! I love you, girly, and can't wait to hear from you again! You've been so strong! Stronger than I would be and I miss you! <3 


End file.
